Ghosts, Poltergeists Hauntings
Ghost, Poltergeists Hauntings is the name given to an entry in the Book of Shadows, written by an unknown witch of the Warren Line. Appendices :Ghosts, Poltergeists :: Hauntings : The term "ghost" conjures up an image, peaceful or tortured, : of the spirit of someone who has died. It is generally assumed : that the dead, if restless and returned from the grave, would : be attracted either to their relatives, people with whom they : had some close association during life or to places that : had a special meaning to them. One theory holds that events : imprint themselves on the substance of the environment. Because : they are trapped in the fabric of time, their images are eternally : reenacted. The spirits of the murdered are often said to return : to the scene of their death as a reproachful or vengeful reminder. : Ghosts are not necessarily visible, frightening or ethereal. : Indeed, many have been mistaken for solid, physical individuals. : Furthermore, ghosts may be perceived in a variety of ways, : though often only visible to psychics, while non-psychics merely : "feel" or "sense" their presence. If an individual possesses some : psychic faculty, they may perceive the ghost by means of vision, : sound or feeling. Ghosts can also be experienced through other : sensory perceptions, including the perception of a change in : temperature, movement and touch. There may be noises, : voices, music or other sounds that suggest the presence of : supernatural phenomena. Other indirect "sightings" include : the mysterious appearance of writing or apports such as: Categories of Ghosts and Spirits : Influences: the mildest form of ghost. They manifest themselves in a : vague sort of "feeling" which adhere to places or accasionally : to objects. often unpleasantly, but in no more tangible form. : Poltergeists: the noisy ghosts. These manifest themselves by destructive : outbursts of energy, which cause physical results of various types, : usually involving the destruction of household objects or loud noises. : A poltergeist may manifest itself by moving or levitating objects. : Apparitions: the traditional ghosts, which are the shadowy figures : that appear and disappear. They are often associated with historical : locations. Some apparitions have been of the living, and others have : been animals and objects, for example ghost ships, phantom animals : or mysteriously appearing and disappearing objects. : Phantasms of the living: are apparitions of people who are still alive, : but who appear in one place while their physical body remains in : other. Such apparitions usually indicate: people who are on the : point of death, who manifest themselves to someone closely involved : with them; or are people who are conveying some message of urgency : (for example, the mother who appears to warn her child of danger) or : people who are asleep at the time and who project their astral bodies : accidentally or intentionally. : Hauntings: when the characteristics of apparitions and poltergeists : are considered to result in psychic phenomena of an alarmingly high : rate or nature. References # Ghosts, Poltergeists Hauntings - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Warren